


Take Your Body In the Night

by AgentZakura



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentZakura/pseuds/AgentZakura
Summary: Aubrey and Beca become partners in the latest Bella team bonding exercise up at the ski lodge. They end up getting lost and finding shelter in a cabin from the storm. Despite how much they hated each other, they end up finding one thing in common. Their physical attraction to each other.





	Take Your Body In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ali4822 on Tumblr for Merry Pitchmas Secret Santa

Aubrey and Beca become partners in the latest team bonding exercise up at the ski lodge. They end up getting lost and finding shelter in a cabin. They need to stay put until the storm clears. Despite how much they hated each other, they end up finding one thing in common. Their physical attraction to each other.   
  
She really regretted listening to Chloe. Aubrey was Chloe's best friend (and, in other words, unavoidable). If she wasn't, Beca wouldn’t have entertained the idea of being her partner in this latest Bella bonding trip. "You two need to work on your communication," she recalled the redhead's advice. "Especially if you expect this to go anywhere beyond the friend zone." Her best friend winked with a huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
Beca groaned in response. Maybe her feelings for Aubrey also played a factor. But at this point, she was starting to wonder if this was all worth it.   
  
A ski trip was one thing. Traipsing through the wilderness with only a map, a compass, and a Swiss army knife was a completely different thing . It might have as well been a suicide mission.   
  
Aubrey insisted her militaristic training was all they needed. Beca reluctantly trusted her. She really wished she hadn't.   
  
They were in the middle of nowhere. She was freezing and stuck alone with the one person she hated the and also secretly attracted to. And of course, Chloe was the only one who knew about it. Was she wrong to trust her?   
  
Crush or not, she had had it with these games. Some days she felt they were getting along. Other days she felt like they couldn't ever agree on anything. Today was one of those other days. There was no way that Aubrey had any feelings for her. The brunette wanted to get back to the ski lodge and move on with her life.   
  
"I still feel like if we had taken that path on the right it would have led us exactly where we wanted to go. Your 'shortcut' just got us lost in the middle of nowhere," Beca muttered under her breath. "I mean, it's a miracle we even found this cabin." She gestured to the room around her. At least Aubrey had enough skills to keep them alive until the storm passed. She gripped the blanket around her tighter.   
  
The blonde haired woman blew out the match in her hand and picked up the lamp she had just lit. She walked over to the next to Beca and set the lamp between them.   
  
They sat next to the hearth with a small fire crackling providing what little warmth they had.   
  
“Beca," Aubrey started softly. She started to pull off her clothes, wet from the snow, and hung them on a chair beside the fire. She looked to the brunette and seen her immediately scowl. Aubrey sighed and spoke with a firmer tone.   
  
"If this is going to work," she points a finger at her companion. "You really need to listen to me.”   
  
“That’s funny Aubrey," the shorter woman scoffed. She looked up to challenge the taller woman, only to realize she was standing there clad in only her bra and panties.   
  
Aubrey caught her staring and smirked as she reached for the other blanket to cover herself.   
  
Beca quickly averted her eyes cleared her throat. "Because I’m pretty sure I’m the one talking who has been trying to talk to you the past hour," she continued. "You still haven’t heard a single word I’ve said.”   
  
“Beca, can you just wait one second--” the blonde gritted her teeth. She was also losing her patience, but she wanted to stay as calm as possible. Little did the brunette know that there was more to this trip than Beca realized. She had to bite the bullet and just tell her how she feels, but Beca wasn’t making it easy for her.   
  
“Aubrey... Seriously, if you would just listen to me for one second!” Beca screamed, frustrated, standing up to confront her. Before she could continue though, she had already found the blond was a few inches away from her face. Those cerulean blue eyes staring deep into her own. Beca felt her stomach twist and wet her lips. Aubrey was so close... if she just...   
  
And then it happened. "Beca..." the blonde whispered. The brunette stared back speechless. Aubrey's hands reached up to cup Beca's face and glanced down at her lips. She waited to see her reaction before moving in. Beca instinctively she shut her eyes and leaned in to meet her halfway.   
  
The spark was instant. They both felt it. One kiss turned into several. They started off soft and unsure, but quickly gained confidence. Their breath in sync, heavy and desperate. The heat between them rising.   
  
Pretty soon, the blonde started urging them towards the bed nearby. She pushed Beca onto the mattress climbing on top, straddling her. The skin between them damp from their wet clothes and now the sweat collecting from the friction.   
  
"Will you listen now?" Aubrey asked quietly staring into those ocean blue eyes again. The brunette simply nodded in response.   
  
"Beca Mitchell," she breathed her name into her ear. The warm breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine. "I..." she let her lips brush lightly against the younger woman's throat causing her to moan. "Have had..." she moved further down placing a kiss above her left breast. Her right hand traced down until it landed on the other breast. She kneaded them both with her hands. She placed another kiss on her stomach. "The biggest crush on you." She smiled, placing another kiss a few inches beside the previous. She looked up to see the brunette's reaction and noticed her arching in response.   
  
"And I heard," Aubrey worked her way back up, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. "You have one on me too." Her lips on the other side of her neck.   
  
Beca tilted her head back to allow her better access. She felt the blonde's tongue trace on her neck. "Whatever gave you that idea Posen?" she breathed, trying to act indifferent, but her body betrayed her. She found herself grinding her hips upward.   
  
Aubrey smiled, "A little red-headed birdie might have told me." She came back to the brunette's lips and kissed her hard. "Was she wrong?"   
  
"Maybe... if you just listened to me for once... You'd already know the answer," Beca smirked. She turned them over to switch their positions. She threw the blanket from around them aside in the process. The heat between their bodies enough to stave off the cold threatening them on the outside the cabin. "I can definitely give you an idea now... If you're willing to listen." She smiled giving the blonde another deep kiss.   
  
Beca chuckled softly to herself. Okay, maybe it was a good idea she listened to Chloe. The tension between two best friends of a friend was beginning to be unbearable. Tonight Beca and Aubrey would finally work on their communication skills. And they determined to take as long as it took to clear the air between. In the most enjoyable way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. You can find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram @AgentZakura


End file.
